Sandy Olsson
Sandra Olsson, more commonly known as Sandy, is one of the main characters in Grease. Sandy and her family moved to America from Australia, after summer vacation. She and Michael Carrington (from Grease 2) are cousins. She is also the girlfriend to Danny Zuko. She is at first not a member of the Pink Ladies because Rizzo, the leader thinks she is too "pure", but she becomes one at the end of the movie. Sandy is portrayed by Olivia Newton-John in the 1978 film, and by Julianne Hough in the 2016 performance. Appearance Sandy is a very pretty girl, with blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Throughout the majority of the movie, Sandy wears very feminine clothes, such as a skirt-and-sweater set that are always in light colors such as yellow, pink, etc. However, at the end of the movie and her makeover, Sandy decides to transition to the "grease" look in order to impress Danny. Her hair is teased and curled and she wears a black one-piece outfit which makes her look like she is wearing tight capris and a tight shirt which she ties together with a leather jacket. Personality Sandy is very good-natured, speaks kindly to everyone, and is very soft. She was deemed 'too pure' in contrast to the other Pink Ladies - sans Frenchy - as she was unwilling to 'go all the way' with her boyfriend. At Frenchy's slumber party, the sight of blood - coupled with a sip of 'dessert wine' and a puff from a cigarette - made her sick. She is trusting, a bit naïve, and can be easily hurt. She finally gained confidence and changed her 'pure' image, and adopted a fiercer, sexier appearance and attitude to be with Danny, who at the end of the school year had lettered in Track, to soften his image for her. Synopsis In the summer of 1958, local boy Danny Zuko and vacationing Sandy Olsson meet at the beach and fall in love. When the summer comes to an end, Sandy—who is going back to Australia—frets that they may never meet again, but Danny tells her that their love is "only the beginning". (Besides, if it was the end, the movie-goers watching Grease wasted their money on a 5-minute movie.) The film moves to the start of the seniors' term at Rydell High School. After her parents decided not to return to Australia, Sandy enrolls at Rydell and befriends Frenchy. Oblivious to each other's presence at school, Danny and Sandy tell their respective groups the accounts of events during the pair's brief romance (Summer Nights). Upon learning Danny was Sandy's summertime sweetheart, Rizzo arranged for the two to reunite, but Danny was forced to maintain his bad-boy attitude in front of his pals, upsetting Sandy - and that was Rizzo's plan, to humiliate both of them. Later, Frenchy invited the girls to a pajama party, but Sandy fell ill from trying a cigarette and having a sip of imported `desert wine'. To top it off, she got her ear pierced by Frenchy, saw the blood closed doors, and became sick from smoking and drinking. After the T-Birds crashed the party and left with Rizzo, Sandy reflected on her feelings for Danny (Hopelessly Devoted to You). Some time later, at a burger joint, Danny tried to apologize "It was me but it wasn't me"...etc, she rebuffed him - she was with Tom Chisum, whom Danny remarked he `could run circles around those jerks'. She gave him a figurative kick in the happy place when she replied, "I'll believe that when I see it." Danny actually did that, finally choosing Track and Field. He saw Sandy with Tom, and picked up speed jumping the hurdles, but he overdid it and took a header when jumping over a hurdle. She came running to him to see if he was all right, showing she still cared for him. He half-heartedly gave her the `silent treatment', but she tricked him into talking, finally, and they decided to have another chance at being together. They attempted to go on a date at the Frosty Palace, but the Pink Ladies and T-Birds crashed it, with Rizzo and Kenickie having a pretty big (and messy) fall-out. The school dance arrived, broadcast live on television, and Danny and Sandy came together. During the dance, a perhaps drunk Sonny cut in, pulling Sandy away from Danny. Vulgar seductress, Cha-Cha DiGregorio (who once dated Danny), took that as her cue, and performed together to Hand Jive. Sandy left just before Danny and Cha-Cha won a dance-off. Later, Danny tried (again) to make it up to Sandy by taking her to a drive-in theater. She went to be with him and watch the movie, but to a teen boy like Danny, drive-ins were for more than just perusing the latest theatrical releases. He was thinking of a different kind of `release'. He asked her to go steady, she said `yes', and declared that he truly respected her. He was after more than respect, and - his hormones overriding his genuine love for Sandy - made his move. After slamming the door on him - literally, she slammed it on his nether regions while it was apparently in full salute (ouch) - she fled, leaving Danny alone and hurt - emotionally this time (Sandy (Song)). She knew Rizzo looked down on her for being `too pure', but that didn't stop her from offering to help when it was rumored that Rizzo was `knocked up'. Rizzo initially balked at the offer, stating that she could take care of herself, and anybody else that came her way. Saddened, Sandy was about to leave, when Rizzo called to her, and sincerely thanked her. The Thunder Road race arrived, Sandy watches from afar, concluding she still loved Danny and decided to change her attitude and look to finally be with him (Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (reprise)). Some time later, on the last day of school, the class celebrated their graduation at the carnival / fair on the school grounds. Danny had become a jock, but was shocked when Sandy appeared, dressed in leather, tight satin pants, red sandals, her hair teased, a total nuclear bombshell, and she was seen smoking - just for that time. In song, the two admitted they loved each other and reunited (You're The One That I Want). The film ended with Danny and Sandy departing in the totally tricked-out Greased Lightning car together, which then took flight, and the pair waved goodbye to their friends (We Go Together). 2 years later... September 4, 1961 (Grease 2), Sandy's English cousin, Michael Carrington, arrived at Rydell as a transfer student in his senior year. (Olivia herself was born in Cambridge, England, so Sandy's life possibly paralleled that.) Gallery GREASE.Sandy.jpg Prom-grease.jpg Msg-130438171003.jpg Grease Rock-and-Roll-is-Here-to-Stay.bmp.jpg Gal-prom-4-jpg.jpg Tumblr m95vr8qng81rct4c9o1 500.png DGNFcHRzbXBiLVEx o grease---john-travolta-olivia-newton-john-youre-the-one-.jpg Grease6-thumb.png Grease 319Pyxurz.jpg Grease 313Pyxurz.jpg Gr 089JohnTravolta.jpg 223562~Grease-Posters.jpg C0xLQk1SOE5sVkEx o grease---youre-the-one-that-i-want-official-video-hq.jpg SN1gi8oq74g.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Hopelessly-devoted.png Hopeless04.jpg Grease-hopeless18.jpg 584757269.jpg 0198919 14993 MC UTx360.jpg 0.jpg Grease-Summer-Nights-Screencap-grease-the-movie-16004530-480-358.jpg Grease-Summer-Nights-Screencap-grease-the-movie-16004526-480-358.jpg Grease-summer-nights1.jpg Grease Summer-Nights Fall.bmp.jpg Grease Summer-Nights.bmp.jpg Tumblr mfmkumcXsI1rmzdbmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mfmhzayziJ1romqmio1 500.gif Tumblr mfly3o1G4s1qie9yyo1 500.jpg Tumblr mflxzmQphQ1qf7otvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mflqxv6OnR1qcusifo1 500.jpg Tumblr mflpukDuwz1qie9yyo1 500.jpg Tumblr mflnhsPQY61qie9yyo1 500.jpg olivia-newton-john-as-sandy-olsen-in-grease.jpg|Sandy smoking Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rydell High Student Category:Pink Ladies Category:Cheerleaders